Orphanage
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: Bella and Edward were in the same orphanage when they were seven, they both left but when they meet again will they remember each other or will they become more than best friends? R&R :
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am 7. I live in an orphanage because my mummy and daddy died in a car crash. At the orphanage I only have one friend. He is a boy and he is called Edward Anthony Masen. We are best friends and we will be best friends forever. We promised each other that we would never leave one another. But he met these nice people and Mrs Teale told him that they would like to take him to a new house. He said he would think about it, but I know he won't leave me. He promised.


	2. But you promised

_**But...you promised**_

**Bella POV**

Edward had just got back from spending yet more time with the stupid Cullens. How dare they try to take my best friend away from me? Well...they don't have a chance he promised he would stay with me forever because we are best friends.

He walked into my room with a nervous look on his face.

"Edward what is wrong?" I asked him chirpily. He sat down next to me and sighed.

"I have broken a promise" _What?! NO please no..._

"Which promise would this be Edward?"

"When I said I would never leave you. But I have just broken that promise by telling the Cullens I would go and live with them. But before you scream and cry at me I want to give you this".

He put a silver chain locket in my hand. The heart shaped locket had 'Edward and Bella forever' engraved on the back. I looked at his face and felt a single tear escape my eyes. That was followed by another and then another, until my tears were streaming. He held me and didn't moan when I soaked his shirt.

"When...do...you...leave?" I asked between sobs.

"Tomorrow morning"

So soon. He stood up slowly and walked away leaving me curled in a ball still sobbing. I ended up following him to find him packing.

"Let me help" I offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward it is only helping my best friend pack a bag"

As soon as I said that I regretted it. We wouldn't be best friends after tomorrow morning. This set me off again and I ran away sobbing. I was surprised to find that he hadn't followed me. This made everything even worse. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Edward woke me the next morning with his bag in his hand. I took his spare hand and we walked down to the front of the driveway where the Cullen's car was waiting. There was a very pretty woman and a handsome man. They must be the parents. With them were two boys. One muscular with dark curly hair, and the other had blonde hair. They were both pale but still beautiful. I could see Edward fitting right in with this bunch. The woman smiled at me but I looked away and once again started to cry. I couldn't like these people; they were taking my best friend away from me.

"Bella...I will never forget you and will miss you every day. Keep your locket please that is all I ask. We will always be best friends Bella" Edward said to me.

From the corner of my eye I saw the woman shed a tear. How sweet. I hugged him and never wanted to let go. He was _my_ Edward Anthony Masen.

"You promised" I whispered in his ear.

He looked into my eyes for a while before moving to his new family. He got in the car with them and they drove away. My eyes followed the car for as long as they could but eventually the car was nothing but a tiny speck. No-one changed except me. In the orphanage it was like Edward had never existed. I was so alone.


	3. New life

_**New Life**_

Edward had been gone for two months now but I had never taken my locket off. It was all I left of him except the memories. I was sat alone in my room looking at some pictures of me and my best friend when a family walked in. There was a man, a woman and two little girls who looked the same age as me.

The woman knelt down so she was face to face with me. "Hello sweetie, I'm Renée Swan and this is Charlie Swan", she pointed to herself and the man who stood next to her. "These are our children Alice and Rosalie Swan. They lived in an orphanage just like you do honey"

"Are you going to take me away?" I asked.

"Well...we would like to but we have to get to know you first, so why don't we go and organise something with Mrs Teale. Alice and Rosalie will talk to you whilst we are gone" Then the adults left.

One of the girls had a pixie haircut and was a bit small, whilst the other had long, blonde hair and was taller. They were both beautiful girls.

"Hi. I'm Alice, we're going to be the best of friends" said the one with the pixie hair.

"I'm Bella but I already have a best friend. Sorry"

"Where is he?" asked both lice and Rosalie at the same time.

"He got taken away by the stupid Cullens. He gave me this locket and on the back it says 'Edward and Bella forever'" I quoted the locket.

They both giggled and I looked confused. "Was he your boyfriend?" asked Rosalie.

"No just best friends"

We carried on talking until their parents walked back in. I had learned that Alice was mad for shopping (even though she was only seven) and dreamed of meeting her 'prince charming'. Also that Rosalie looked in the mirror a lot and loved shopping. I had rarely been shopping so Alice and Rosalie begged their parents to let them take me.

We had been going round the shopping mall for ages now but Alice still wanted to take me more places. She made Renée and Charlie carry all the bags whilst we looked at the clothes. I fit right in with this family and I actually them to become my new family. This was a good sign and when we got in the car I begged them not to take me back.

"Please, please, please can I stay with you? I don't want to go back I have no friends there. All the girls are nasty to me and the place reminds me of Edward" I was literally on my knees begging them.

All at once the Swans started laughing."Oh Bella sweetie we have already decided we're going to adopt you" laughed Renée "we knew when we first saw you. You're such a pretty, cute girl I couldn't say no. We're going back to help you pack your things then we will take you to your new house!"

I screamed with excitement and hugged my new sisters. From that moment on I knew my life would no longer be boring.


	4. 9 years later

_**9 years later...**_

**Bella POV**

"Alice, Rose are you two nearly ready?" I shouted up the stairs. Alice was bored so she decided she would take us bowling. She told me and Rose it would be fun but we just agreed to shut her up.

Alice came down first looking lovely as ever.

"Wow Bella I am liking your outfit" she said.

"Thanks I like yours too"

I had dark blue skinny jeans on with an oversized white shirt and a big black belt around my waist, with my pumps. Alice had black skinny jeans with a white tank top and a purple cardigan over it. She had added some silver bracelets, silver stilettos and a sliver clutch.

"I know what you make your outfit better" she cried and ran up the stairs. She came down with some black heels in her hands. I groaned but put them on anyway. I had to admit they looked nice. Finally Rosalie came downstairs laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"We're all wearing skinny jeans" she replied. Me and Alice laughed aswell. Rosalie wore white skinny jeans with black ankle boots. A yellow tank top with gold sequins over it and had a white handbag slung over her shoulder. She too looked stunning. I sometimes felt out of place with my sisters they were beautiful and I was plain. They told me I was pretty like them but I never believed them.

Rosalie was parking her red BMW when Alice suddenly screamed. I and Rosalie looked at her panicking, but she had a huge smile on her face. There were three very attractive boys walking towards the bowling place.

"Quick" she shouted "we have to get the alley next to them"

We all ran and ended up standing behind the group in the queue, they bought their game and went to alley number 9.

"We want alley number 10" said Alice ever so sweetly.

"Sorry, but someone has booked that alley. You can have number 11" said the cashier in a bored voice.

"I will give you personally $200 for alley 10"

"Done"

We all smiled and ran to get our shoes. God bowling shoes I hate these things. We all looked at each other and carried our heels/boots with us to the alley. Rosalie instantly pulled off her bowling shoes and put her boots back on. Alice and I did the same with our heels. We entered our names into the pad whilst gazing at the group of boys. They had their backs to us but we still stared. Suddenly they turned around and we instantly faced the other direction. I could feel their eyes watching us, and we didn't turn around until they had started bowling.

"Why have you put me first?!" I asked them.

"Just shut up and go Bella" they shouted back. I sighed and picked up a pink ball.

"Hey...I wanted that one!" said a big muscular boy from alley 9.I was sure I recognised him from somewhere.

"Emmet leave her alone. And you're wearing the wrong shoes" a blonde boy pointed out to me.

"We know but we wouldn't be seen dead in those shoes" replied Alice "I'm Alice by the way"

The blonde boy nodded "I'm Jasper, this is Emmet and that is Edward" he pointed each of the boys.

"I'm Alice, as you know, this is Rosalie and Bella"

I smiled at them all before taking my turn I got one down the first time. And the second time four down.

"Awwwwwww is baby Bells not very good at this game?" Emmet asked.

"No I am not" I said laughing.

Alice got eight down and Rosalie got a strike. As the game went on we got to know the boys more. It was my turn again and when I picked up the ball Jasper noticed my locket.

"Hey what's that?" he asked

"It's a locket. I used to live in an orphanage when I was seven and I had this best friend. We promised each other we would never leave one another but they did. They got adopted by some family and they gave me this locket to show we would always be best friends"

When I said this Edward looked at me closely. Like he was studying me. I went all red after my story and sat back down with the girls. He was still staring at me and kept on looking at the locket. It was like he knew me or something...


	5. Bowling

_**Bowling**_

**Edward POV**

Me and my brothers had decided to go bowling tonight. I hated that game it was so boring and repetitive.

I was parking my silver Volvo when Jasper and Emmet went all silent. This was not like them.

"Guys what's wrong with you?" I asked

"Looking at those girls over there. Man they are gorgeous" said Emmet.

I looked in the direction where they were and sure enough three girls were in a red BMW.

"One for each of us" Jasper said whilst laughing.

One of the girls, the one with brown hair and brown eyes, she looked familiar. We got out of my car and walked towards the building behind us we could hear heels clicking on the pavement.

"Dude they're behind us" whispered Jasper.

"We better get a alley next to them. I like the blonde" said Emmet.

Me and Jasper laughed at this, he had always liked blonde haired girls. We queued up and the girls were behind us whispering. We payed and went to alley number 9. Emmet and Jasper were watching the girls whilst I put our names into the pad. They eventually turned around and warned me that they were coming over.

We had our backs to them and I could tell they were watching us.

"Guys turn around on the count of three. Okay?"

They both murmured 'yes'

"One...two...three" We all turned around at the same time but the girls had their backs to us now. We stared at them for a while but then started to bowl.

"_Why did you put me first?" _I heard the brown haired girl shout.

"_Just shut up and go Bella" _The other two shouted back. Bella, that name. I knew a Bella from somewhere.

"Hey I wanted that one" cried Emmet to the Bella girl. She looked terrified of him.

"Emmet leave her alone. And you're wearing the wrong shoes" Jasper pointed out to the girls.

"We know but we wouldn't be seen dead in those shoes" said a pixie like girl "I'm Alice by the way".

Jasper nodded and introduced himself before pointing me and Emmet out.

"I'm Alice as you know, this is Rosalie and Bella" All the girls were pretty but Bella was stunning. She really did remind me of someone. I just couldn't think who. She wasn't very good at bowling and after her turn she blushed. How sweet?

"Awwwwwww is baby Bella not very good at this game?" asked Emmet.

"No I am not" she said whilst laughing.

We all got strikes and were doing a victory dance until Jasper left to take his turn.

"Hey what's that?" he asked Bella pointing at her neck. Around it was a heart shaped locket. I had seen that one before.

"It's a locket. I used to live in an orphanage when I was seven and I had this best friend. We promised each other we would never leave one another but they did. They got adopted by some family and they gave me this locket to show we would always be best friends" she said shyly then blushed a deep red again.

I was in an orphanage with a best friend called Bella and we had promised each other not to leave one another but I did. I gave her that locket with the engraving on the back. I needed to see if the locket had my message written on it. I looked at her face then the locket. She gave me a puzzled expression before returning to chatting with her friends. How would I see the back of the locket? I had no idea, but I needed to find a way...


	6. Theme park

_**Theme park**_

**Bella POV**

The game had ended and now we were sat in the bar with the boys. Edward was still staring at me and it creeped me out. Alice gave Jasper all our numbers and Jasper did the same with theirs. Emmet said he would call Rosalie so we could all meet up again. We finished out drinks and walked to our cars. Everyone said their goodbyes and we drove off.

My feet were killing from these stupid heels. I kicked them off and feel onto my bed. I was quickly falling asleep until Alice and Rosalie burst through my door screaming with excitement.

"We are going to the theme park tomorrow with the guys!" screamed Rosalie

"You need to pick out what you're going to wear. Then we will compare, so we won't match" said Alice and ran to her closet. Rosalie gave me a hug and then ran into her closet. I went into mine and looked around. What was suitable for a theme park?

I ended up with blue boyfriend jeans, a white tank top, a dark blue beanie hat and white pumps. I picked up the clothes and walked into Alice's room. They were already there and had laid their outfits out. I did the same.

"Bella that is simple...but gorgeous. I love that hat!"

"Thanks Alice. Oh my gosh Rosalie are you seriously going to go to a theme park in stilettos?" I cried

"Well I didn't know what else to wear"

Rosalie had a pink summer dress with white peep toe stilettos, and lots of gold bangles. Alice had footless leggings, a white vest top, a blue checked shirt and blue flats. We would all look great to impress the boys!

We ended up all falling asleep talking about tomorrow on Alice's bed.

We woke to the sound of Alice's alarm at half six. That gave us an hour and a half until the boys would be coming to pick us up. I left Alice's room and went to get some breakfast. I had a bowl of coco pops, but not too many. I didn't really think anyone would be impressed if I threw up. I put my bowl in the sink and went to the bathroom. No-one was in the shower so I went in and washed my hair. The bathroom smelt of strawberries as I left. I went back into my room to find my outfit had been laid out on my bed.

"Thanks Alice" I shouted down the corridor.

"It's alright. We only have an hour left you two so we need to hurry up!"

WHAT?! Only an hour left. Damn I had to dry my hair, get dressed, do my makeup, accessorise and find a bag that went with my outfit. I had better start drying my hair now!

An hour later we were stood outside our apartment gates. I had chosen gold bangles and a white quilted shoulder bag. With my locket of course. The boys came in a Jeep with Emmet driving.

"You girls always make an effort for us lads don't you" Emmet teased.

We laughed and got in the car. We were short of one seat. So it ended with Emmet and Edward in the front, with me, Rosalie and Alice on Jasper's knee in the back. It took us half an hour to get to the theme park. We paid for the tickets and walked in. Emmet stole my hat so I chased him until he fell on the floor laughing. I grabbed my hat and hit him.

"Bella don't hit my Emmie-bear" shouted Rosalie.

Me and Alice started laughing instantly.

Everyone walked over to the biggest rollercoaster in the park. It was still empty as it was early in the morning. This meant we only had to queue for five minutes. We all climbed in. It was me next to Edward, Emmet next to Rosalie and Alice next to Jasper. _This should be good. _I thought.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Bella?" asked Edward

"My locket. It might fly off when we are riding the rollercoaster"

"I will put it in my pocket is you want" he offered.

"Thanks! That would be great"

I handed him my locket and he slipped it into his pocket. Then the rollercoaster started. It crawled up the steep hill and then we reached the top. I looked down and grabbed onto Edward's hand. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and my gaze was locked with his, until we sped down the drop. I screamed and still held Edward's hand. When the ride ended I was still holding onto Edward's hand. I didn't let go as we walked around looking for another ride. It felt right holding Edward's hand. Jasper and Alice were also holding hands, whilst Emmet and Rosalie had their arms around each other's waist.

We all looked like couples, and I liked looking like a couple with Edward.


	7. It's her

_**Theme park 2**_

**Edward POV**

We were sat in the car waiting for Jasper. I was thinking about my Bella. My Bella from the orphanage. How we were best friends. How we promised never to forget each other. I recognised her, but she didn't me. Maybe she had forgotten me many years ago. Maybe I was wasting my time with Bella. Trying to find out if she was My Bella.

"Come on Jasper, we don't want to keep the ladies waiting" shouted Emmet. His booming voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

He ran through the door with a slice of toast stuffed into his mouth. As soon as Jasper had shut the car door Emmet sped off down the road. We were at the girl's house in no time. They were stood outside waiting.

Bella looked stunning in the outfit she had on. The colour blue really suited her. _I'll have to remember that. _The girls got in and we started the drive to the theme park. We arrived, paid for the tickets and started to walk around.

Emmet stole Bella's hat and it was funny watching her chase him. He ended up on the floor laughing whilst Bella grabbed her hat and hit him. After Emmet had recovered he wanted to go on the biggest rollercoaster in the park. Everyone agreed and I ended up sitting next to Bella. We had only just sat down.

"Oh no!" Bella cried.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"My locket. It might fly off when we are riding the rollercoaster" she replied. This could be my chance to see if it was My Bella.

"I will put it in my pocket is you want" I offered.

"Thanks! That would be great"

She handed me the locket and I slipped it in my pocket. I was sure she would forget to ask me for it after we had got off the rollercoaster. Then the ride started. We were creeping up the steep hill and Bella suddenly grabbed my hand. It shocked me, but it felt right. I looked at her and smiled. Our gazes locked for a moment. Then we sped down the hill and she broke the gaze and screamed. I still stared at her. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. With her long, chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind. And her deep, brown eyes filled with excitement and adrenaline.

She was still holding onto my hand as we left the ride. She didn't mention the locket or stop to think where it was. Everyone looked like couples. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Bella and Me. We carried on walking around the park and going on rides. We always sat next to same people and mine and Bella's hands never broke.

We were all sat at a table at a cafe in the park. Me, Emmet and Jasper went to order the food. _This is my chance to look at the locket. _I thought. I got the locket out of my pocket and turned it over. On the back it read: _Edward and Bella forever_

It was her. I had found My Bella once again. I needed to tell her that it was me. Her best friend. I wanted to tell her but my mind was suddenly brought to a halt by one thought. _What if she has changed? What if she isn't the same, innocent Bella she was before? _Did I really want to confess to her who I was when I barely knew her? It could wait couldn't it? I was suddenly unsure about telling her who I really was. Maybe I should let her figure it out for herself? And if she doesn't recognise me after a while, forget about her. As she had forgotten about me...


	8. Locket

_**Locket**_

**Bella POV**

We had spent all day at the theme park, and we were finally on our way home. Throughout the day Edward had sat, watching me. It was like he was studying me. I liked him, but I found this a bit freaky. The seating had changed from coming to the theme park. Emmet and Rosalie were in the front, Alice on Jasper's lap again, and Edward was next to me. Our hands were still locked together. Even though we had only known each other a couple of days I felt safe with Edward.

Alice suddenly jerked her phone into my hands. On it was a new message

**Bella, I know you like him. It is obvious. ;) Alice x**

_So what if I do? Bella x_

**Just saying. Jasper says that the other night Edward wouldn't stop talking about you. Alice x**

_What was he saying? Bella x_

She stopped for a second and let Jasper whisper something in his ear.

**Something about him recognising you, and about how beautiful you are. Alice x**

I felt myself blush when I read the last part.

_Well, Forks is a small town so he has probably seen me around town or something. Bella x_

**No he said something about when he was little? Anyway would you get with him? Alice x**

_That's a bit weird! Lol and I have known the guy two days Alice. Bella x_

**So...look at me and Jasper. We have known each other the same amount of time. Alice x**

I laughed and texted her back.

_Good point. Bella x_

Then we were at our house. We all got out and invited the boys inside, but they had to go. So we trudged up the path talking about how great our day had been. Once we were inside I instantly went upstairs and laid on my bed. I fell asleep really quickly.

I was woken up by Alice and Rosalie jumping on my bed.

"What time is it?" I asked them.

"Half five" they shouted in unison.

"I want to go back to sleep please..." but I was cut off.

"No you can't we have to get ready we are going to the shopping mall with the boys" shouted Rosalie in excitement.

"So why do I have to be up at this time?" I asked getting angry now.

"Because we need to get ready for half seven" Alice replied and pulled me out of my bed. She dragged me into her room and started to discuss with Rosalie what I should wear. I started to fall asleep whilst sat on the edge of Alice's bed. I could hear them faintly saying something about some new stilettos that would look nice on me. Alice sang in my ear until I woke up again. This was like a living nightmare.

They told me to go and put an outfit on, and then they did my hair and makeup. Alice had chosen the outfit. I had a dark blue tunic top on with white jeggings. Rosalie had given me the new stilettos. They were also blue with bows on the backs. My hair had been curled and my makeup was natural.

I was now sat downstairs waiting for the other two. I looked at my phone and saw that it was no half seven. They would have to hurry up! Then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to be crushed by one of Emmet's bear hugs.

"Emmet, I need to breathe please" I chocked.

"Sorry Bellie-boo" he said whilst releasing me from the hug.

They sat down on the sofa with me whilst I went to go see where Alice and Rosalie were. They were fighting over a pair of shoes. I found this really funny and left them to it. I was about to go downstairs again when I realised I hadn't got my locket on. Before I went downstairs I went to get my locket from my room. I went to my bedside table and reached for it, to realise it wasn't there. Where was it? I ran over my mind to figure out where I had put it. Then I remembered the rollercoaster. Edward had it. I wondered why he hadn't given me it back. I ran down the stairs and told the boys that the other two would be a while. Emmet and Jasper decided to go upstairs and try to sort the problem out.

"Do you still have my locket?" I asked Edward.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to give it to you yesterday" he said whilst pulling it out of his pocket. "It's really pretty. Where did you get it from?" he asked and helped me put it on.

"When I was little I was in an orphanage and I had this best friend. He was called Edward and we did everything together. We promised each other we would never leave one another. Well...this family came along and they really liked him. Anyway they decided to adopt him, so the day that he left he gave me this locket. Even though he had broken one promise he made another. Never to forget me, and I had to do the same" as I finished I felt single tear fall down my cheek.

"That's a nice story" he said whilst passing me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"I had always liked him more than a best friend, but I didn't want to tell him in case he didn't feel the same. I haven't seen him since he left, and I wished I could. I bet he has changed though, he was beautiful so all the girls probably fell in love with him" I said laughing.

"People don't always change you know" he answered.

"I suppose"

Then the rest of the group came down. Alice and Rosalie had settled the shoe situation by both the boys saying they didn't like the shoes! We all climbed into the car and the seating was the same as it had been on the way home from the theme park. Edward didn't stare at me through this journey. His hand found mine again and they stayed locked for the whole journey.


	9. Hints

_**Hints**_

**Edward POV**

By the end of the day everyone was tired so we decided to set off home. I had spent all day with Bella. She was so beautiful that I couldn't get her out of my head. She sat next to me on the way home. Our hands were still locked. I couldn't stop staring at her. Remembering memories. Every time I looked at her a new memory came into her head. I was still staring at her when Alice put her phone into Bella's hand. I couldn't read what was on the screen, but the texting talk went on for a while. So in the end I just gave up trying to see what it said.

We dropped the girls off at their house, but we couldn't go in. But we had to go because our mum and dad didn't like us being with girls until they had met them. So we drove away talking about what a great day we had had. Jasper admitted that he was falling in love with Alice, and Emmet was the same with Rosalie. They asked me about Bella.

"EDWARD!" shouted Emmet.

"What? Why are you shouting?" I asked

"I have been calling your name for the last 5 minutes" he laughed.

"Well what was the question?" I asked I was now rather confused.

"You falling for Bella?"

"I don't know. I really like her and I want to spend more time with her, but..."

"So you are?" asked Jasper getting a bit impatient now.

"Fine I do!" I grumbled and turned to look outside.

"Awwwwwww Eddie-Boy has his first crush" cooded Emmet.

"It isn't his first crush Emmet you silly boy. Remember that girl he knew from the orphanage. What was her name?" said Jasper.

I kept looking out of the window, thinking about whether I should tell them.

"Didn't it start with the letter B?" asked Emmet.

They were saying all sorts of names.

"Beatrice. Barbra. Blanche. Bea. Belle." They listed.

"BELLA" I shouted. "Her name was Bella. And technically this still is my first crush" I whispered the last part.

"What?!" asked Emmet. "I am very confused"

Jasper had figured it out though. "This is Bella from the orphanage isn't it? The one who you like now is your childhood sweetheart. I thought she looked familiar, and the locket she always has is the one that you gave it to you" he said slowly. I nodded as he finished.

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Emmet.

"I want her to figure it out" I said.

Then we arrived at our house. I instantly got out of the car and went into my room when I got into the house.

I was laid on my bed listening to my I-pod when Emmet opened my door.

"You need to get up tomorrow and get dressed. We are going shopping with the girls, and we are picking them up at half seven" he whispered.

"Ok" I said and he shut the door again. Then I fell into a sleep, dreaming only about my Bella.

I was woken up by Emmet singing in the shower. I could hear his booming voice from down the hall.

_I'm a Barbie girl. In a Barbie world..._

I crawled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. I realised I still had Bella's locket in the pocket of the jeans I wore yesterday. _I bet she is looking for it_ I thought. So I got the locket out of my jeans and put them in my pocket. I went downstairs to be dragged out of the house instantly. As soon as we were all in the car, Emmet set off. He sped down the road and we arrived just at half seven.

The other two were literally sprinting to the door. I walked casually to the door when Bella opened it. She looked stunning again. The colour blue really suited her, but I remembered that from yesterday. Emmet was crushing her with one of his bear hugs.

"Emmet, I need to breathe please" I chocked.

"Sorry Bellie-boo" he said whilst releasing me from the hug.

We sat down on the sofa whilst Bella went to see where Rosalie and Alice were. I could hear them faintly arguing about a pair of shoes, and Bella laughing. She walked back down the stairs alone with a confused look on her face. Emmet and Jasper decided to go and see where the other two were.

"Do you still have my locket?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot to give it to you yesterday" I said whilst pulling it out of my pocket. "It's really pretty. Where did you get it from?" I asked. I wanted to know if she remembered.

"When I was little I was in an orphanage and I had this best friend. He was called Edward and we did everything together. We promised each other we would never leave one another. Well...this family came along and they really liked him. Anyway they decided to adopt him, so the day that he left he gave me this locket. Even though he had broken one promise he made another. Never to forget me, and I had to do the same" as she finished a single tear fell down her cheek.

"That's a nice story" I said whilst passing her a tissue to wipe her eyes with.

"I had always liked him more than a best friend, but I didn't want to tell him in case he didn't feel the same. I haven't seen him since he left, and I wished I could. I bet he has changed though, he was beautiful so all the girls probably fell in love with him" she said laughing. She remembered so well. And I never knew she liked me more than a friend. I had felt the same but didn't tell her for the same reason.

"People don't always change you know" I whispered. I wanted her to know that I hadn't changed. Wait! That wouldn't work; she didn't know I was the Edward.

"I suppose" she replied.

Emmet and Jasper came down the stairs with Rosalie and Alice. Both the girls looked happy with the boys holding their hands. We got into the car once everyone was ready to go. The seating was the same as it had been on the way home from the theme park. I didn't stare at her this time. When she had opened her heart to me about her past, I felt I had learned enough to know she was still my Bella. My hand ended up finding hers again and they stayed locked for the whole journey.


	10. Suspicions

_**Suspicions**_

**Bella POV**

We had been walking around the mall for half the day, so we had now sat down for lunch.

"So after lunch we are going to cover the top floor of the mall" giggled Alice excitedly.

"Alice" I moaned "my feet hurt"

"Bella, we are not going home until you have more clothes"

"But..."

"No buts" she snapped then continued to eat her sandwich.

I pulled a face and this made Emmet laugh.

"You're funny Bellie-boo" he said between laughs. Rosalie smacked him over the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For laughing at poor Bella" I felt myself blushing, which just made Emmet laugh even harder.

Once we had all finished and Emmet had got over his laughing fit, we started to shop again. Alice had already chosen lots of clothes for me, but apparently it wasn't enough!

We were all stood in a dress shop, and I was very bored. Alice and Rosalie were walking around picking dresses for me. Jasper and Emmet were following them around like little puppies. Me and Edward were stood alone near the door.

"I am so bored" I said

He chuckled "Agreed"

So I dragged him out of the store and we went to the slush puppy counter.

"What flavour do you want?" I asked him.

"Strawberry please" he answered with a smile on his face.

"That is my favourite! Two strawberry please" I said and handed over the money. We got given the slush puppies and we started to walk back towards the store. We were walking really slowly, so we wouldn't have to spend as much time in the shop.

"So what about your past?" I asked him.

"Erm...I just lived with the Cullens. But not for my whole life, I had other parents before" he said quietly.

"What do you mean? Were you adopted?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"So you were in an orphanage?" I asked.

"Yes"

"Which one?"

"I can't remember the name, sorry"

"Oh. It's ok, well that's something else we have in common" I said laughing. _Orphanage, Edward, Cullens. _I thought it was all a bit too familiar.

"BELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE AHVE THIS DRESS FOR YOU, GO AND TRY IT ON NOW!" shouted Alice.

I passed my slush puppy to Edward and grabbed the dress from Alice. The dress was dark blue. She was making me wear a lot of this colour at this moment. I wondered why. It was tight around the bodice, but the skirt floated out. It ended just above my knees and had diamantes on the bodice. It was simple but it was lovely. She had thrown some black stilettos in the dressing room for me to put on. I put these on and walked out.

"OhMyGoshBellaYouLookStunningThatDressIsSimpleButItLooksAmazingOhMyGoshIAmSuchAGoodSisterWhenItComesToPickingOutYourOutfits!" babbled Alice and started doing a happy dance.

"Woah!" said Edward and stared; again.

I blushed and went to take the dress off. I came back out and gave the outfit to Alice, she went and paid. Edward gave me my slush puppy back and we were finally going home. About halfway home Emmet asked us to come to their house.

"Sure!" we all replied at once and Emmet started heading in the direction of the boys' house.


	11. Shopping

_**Shopping**_

**Edward POV**

We were sat at the table eating our lunch.

"So after lunch we are going to cover the top floor of the mall" giggled Alice excitedly.

"Alice" Bella moaned "my feet hurt" she was so innocent.

"Bella, we are not going home until you have more clothes"

"But..."

"No buts" Alice snapped then continued to eat her sandwich.

She pulled a face and Emmet started to laugh.

"You're funny Bellie-boo" he said between laughs. Rosalie smacked him over the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For laughing at poor Bella" this made Bella blush, a beautiful blush. But this made Emmet laugh even harder.

Emmet had stopped laughing and we had finished our lunch so we continued to go shopping. I had found the whole day quite boring, but I got to spend time with my Bella. So this got me through the day.

Everyone was in a dress shop. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet had wandered off somewhere in the shop. So it was just me and Bella stood near the doorway.

"I am so bored" she suddenly said.

I chuckled "Agreed"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the shop. She was walking towards the slush puppy counter. I remembered that she liked these from when we were in the orphanage. Her favourite was the strawberry.

"What flavour do you want?" she asked me pulling me out of my memories.

"Strawberry please" I answered flashing a smile.

"That is my favourite! Two strawberry please" she said handing over the money. The assistant passed us the drinks and I swear she winked at me. Bella didn't notice. We walked slowly back towards the shop.

"So what about your past?" she asked out of the blue.

I wanted to tell her so bad, but I couldn't. I wanted her to figure it out herself, so I thought I would drop hints... "Erm...I just lived with the Cullens. But not for my whole life, I had other parents before" I murmured.

"What do you mean? Were you adopted?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Which one?" she pressed, but I wouldn't let myself crack under the pressure.

"I can't remember the name, sorry" I stammered.

"Oh. It's ok, well that's something else we have in common" she laughed. I studied her expression as we walked. She looked like she was thinking deeply. Maybe she was putting the pieces together?

"BELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE HAVE THIS DRESS FOR YOU, GO AND TRY IT ON NOW!" shouted Alice. I hated Alice at that moment in time, for ending my time with my sweet Bella.

She passed her slush puppy to me and grabbed the dress from Alice, before walking into the changing room. Emmet and Jasper came to stand beside me.

"You told her, or did she figure it out?" Emmet asked.

"No. I think she is starting to put the pieces together though. I have told her I was in an orphanage and that the Cullens adopted me" I replied.

"Ok dude, we're going to stand near our ladies" said Jasper.

I laughed at this, and then Alice shoved some shoes in the dressing room. A minute later Bella walked out. The dress suited her and she looked stunning. The colour blue looked lovely on her, I must remember that and tell her.

"OhMyGoshBellaYouLookStunningThatDressIsSimpleButItLooksAmazingOhMyGoshIAmSuchAGoodSisterWhenItComesToPickingOutYourOutfits!" babbled Alice and started doing a happy dance.

"Woah" was all I could say. I stared at her marvelling her beauty. She blushed, again and walked back in to take the dress off. This time she didn't take as long to change so we were going home once we had done in the dress shop.

We were all sat in the car when Emmet asked the girls to come back to our place. I got to spend more time with Bella.

"Sure" they agreed excitedly. Emmet started to direct the car in the direction of our house. I hoped with all my heart that my parents wouldn't say anything about my past. I didn't want Bella to find out that I was her best friend...did I?


	12. Finding out

_**Finding out**_

**Bella POV**

We were sat in a circle eating pizza. Emmet had rung our parents saying we would be back late tonight as we were going late night shopping. Charlie would shoot them if he knew we were staying with them.

Their parents were really nice. Carslie was a doctor at the hospital and Esme was an interior designer. They made a lot of money, and their house was more like a mansion. They had gone out for the evening, so it was just us six in the house. Emmet grabbed the last slice of pizza and wolfed it down.

"Emmet you pig!" Alice shouted.

"Whatever Alice, now lets play a game" he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hide and seek" laughed Jasper.

"Yeah! We have to play that. Remember last time" said Emmet laughing with him.

"What happened last time?" asked Rosalie.

"We lost Edward" boomed Emmet.

"The lock on the cellar door broke so I was stuck in there for six hours until someone heard me shouting" he said embarrassed.

We all started laughing at this.

"I want to be it" said Emmet.

"Fine!" we all shouted and ran off.

The house was huge, so I knew I was going to get lost. I ran up the stairs and into the room at the end of the corridor. The room had a wall made out of glass and another wall covered in shelves of music. There was also a CD player. In one corner was a white, leather sofa and at the other end of the room there was a double bed. There were also a lot of photographs, but it was dark so I couldn't make them out.

I heard someone walking down the corridor so I quickly hid behind the sofa. The door creaked open and someone sat down on the bed. I peaked over the top of the sofa to see Edward on the bed.

"Boo!" I shouted and jumped up.

Edward jumped and gasped.

"Don't do that! I don't do surprises" he said laughing.

I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Do you know where Emmet is?" I asked him.

"Nope" he replied.

I looked at him. Even in the dark he was beautiful. A Greek God! The moonlight shining through the glass wall made his eyes sparkle. _Breathe Bella. _I thought to myself.

Suddenly his eyes locked with mine and he leaned towards me. His warm, sweet breath. His lips were an inch away when Emmet bounced through the door.

"Found you" he shouted and dragged us downstairs. "Come out everyone I found Edward and Bella first" he shouted up the stairs. In an instant everyone was in the living room again.

"Because two people were found, Emmet gets to choose which person is on" explained Alice.

"Eddie-boy can be" he laughed, earning a glare from Edward.

"Fine" he growled and started to count.

I was running into a different room this time, but Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me into Edward's room again.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" I whispered. He didn't answer, but instead switched the light on and pointed to all the photographs. I looked at them and gasped. Most of the photos were of a young Edward and a young...me. One of us playing in the garden together, holding hands walking down the stairs and the one at my birthday party where he danced with me for the first time. The tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"He is my Edward" I stammered.

"Yeah, me and Emmet were fed up of him going on about how he wished you would figure it out. So we planned this whole thing" Jasper explained.

"Thank you" I simply said. Then Jasper left. I was alone looking at a wall of my memories. My eyes found a picture that made the tears flow faster. It was Edward giving me a hug goodbye before he left. How could I have not recognised him? How long had he known that I was Bella from all those years ago? And most of all, why didn't he tell me?

This made me angry. My best friend would never lie to me. Not the Edward I knew. He would never keep a secret. The tears didn't stop flowing when Alice came in the room.

"Bella what is wrong?" she asked comforting me. I pointed and she looked. She gasped and then left. When she came back she had Rosalie in toe and explained about my past. They tried to comfort me but every time I had finished crying I looked at a picture and burst into tears again. Alice and Rosalie ended up having to get Emmet to carry me down the stairs. Edward was somewhere outside still looking for me.

"I-I am go-going t-t-to go" I said through tears and walked out the door, just as Edward was coming back into the house. I ran down the driveway and started to make my way home.

"BELLA" shouted Alice. She and Rosalie ran to my side. "Emmet is going to give us a lift home" she said and we walked back to the house. Jasper wouldn't let Edward come and say goodbye to us, so we got in the jeep and drove away.


	13. Memories

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM GOING TO KEEP THE REST OF THE STORY IN BELLAS POV FROM NOW ON, BECAUSE I THINK IT WILL DESCRIBE MORE WHAT IS HAPPENEING THANKS :]**

_**Memories**_

**Bella POV**

I woke up to a rare sunny morning in Forks. _Today should be a good day_ I thought to myself. As I was getting up and out of bed, I noticed that there were 54 missed calls and 37 text messages from Edward. I opened a message.

_Bella, _

_I am sorry about not telling you, please forgive me. Sorry_

_Edward_

_X_

I read the message over and over again as last night's events came flooding back into my mind. I dropped my phone and curled into a ball on the floor.

**-Flashback-**

"_Hello" said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see the new boy stood smiling at me._

"_Hello, I am Bella" I said in a small voice._

"_I am Edward. Why are you alone?" he asked_

"_None of the other people here like me very much, because I am clumsy" I said looking at my feet._

"_I will be your friend" he whispered. I looked up and smiled. My first proper best friend forever._

**-Flashback-**

He had always been there for me and never lied to me. Now everything seemed different. I didn't feel like I could trust him. I knew it sounded like I was overreacting, but to me this was a big thing. He had always been a huge part of my life. My phone vibrated and I pulled it towards me, it was Emmet.

**Hey Bella**

_Hey Emmet_

**How are you doing?**

_Fine _I lied

**Bella you are the worst liar ever, so don't bother **He laughed; I couldn't help but laugh aswell.

_What did you want?_

**Do you want to come to the cinemas with us lot, 'he' probably won't come seen as he is rather depressed. And sorry for not telling you earlier.**

_It's fine Emmet and yes I will. I think doing things will take my mind off of the whole situation._

**Tell the other two we will be picking you up at 7 tonight and we can go get some pizza aswell. **

_Okay, Bye Emmet_

**Before go, our cousin is coming over for the week. Would you like me to set him up with you? **

I laughed. _Suppose it won't hurt, Bye._

**Bye!**

Then he hung up. I got up and walked down the stairs to be met by a worried looking Alice and Rosalie.

"Guys, I am fine!" I said and sat with them. Their faces turned to relief and I explained about the evenings plans.

We had discussed what we were going to wear, and decided to go casual but pretty. I wore a blue summer dress with some black bowed stilettos. I put on some gold and black bracelets onto my arm and grabbed my clutch bag. I walked to Alice's room and sat down on the bed waiting for her. Rosalie walked in. She had a strapless, yellow cocktail dress on. Gold bangles on her wrist, gold hoop earrings and a pair of gold gladiator stilettos. She sat down beside me and smiled.

"Rose you look stunning" I said.

"As do you" she said laughing little.

Then Alice walked out of her wardrobe. She had a pink, silk maxi dress on which she had teamed with some gold stilettos and a necklace. She too looked stunning.

We were outside waiting for the boys to arrive, just chatting.

**-Flashback-**

"_Wake up Bella" whispered Edward into my ear._

_I sat upright which made him fall off my bed. I laughed as he climbed back on. _

"_Happy 9__th__ birthday Bella" he said happily and handed me a box._

_It was box full of classic books. On the top was Wuthering Heights. _

"_Thankyou Edward" I said as a big, fat tear rolled down my cheek._

**-Flashback-**

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmet shouting down the street that they had arrived. Emmet pulled up outside out house, and they all got out. I noticed that there was a new boy in their group. He was very different from the other three. His skin was tanned whilst they were pale. He had muscles, a bit less than Emmet and his hair was black.

"Hey everyone this is Jacob our cousin" said Jasper pointing to the boy behind him.

"S'up girlies?" he said seductively.

We all giggled and climbed into the car. Someone was already in the driving seat, but I didn't get chance to see who it was before Jacob pushed me in. I was sat on his knee, with Rosalie in the middle and Alice on Jasper's knee. Emmet and the driver sat in the front.

We had pulled into the cinema car park and were now walking towards the counter. The driver had stayed in the car. I thought this was very strange.

"Emmet who was that driving your car?" I asked him whilst we were waiting in the queue.

"Erm..." he stammered.

"Emmet tell me" I shouted in his ear whilst hitting him across the head.

"Ouch. Edward. Okay? It was Edward" he said whilst rubbing his head.

"Why was he there?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't let us leave if he wasn't allowed to come with us"

I sighed and looked over at Jacob he was busy chatting up some girls.

"I think it was to make sure you didn't get too close to him" he whispered pointing at Jacob.

"Why would he care?" I spat back.

"He really likes you Bella, and Mr. Jacob over there is a player. Known for taking your heart and crushing it" Then he was dragged off by Rosalie to get the tickets. I was stood alone thinking what to do. I found my legs taking me towards Emmet's jeep.

When I reached the car I froze. I braced myself and opened the door. I slid into the seat and looked at my knees.

"Bella" he breathed.

I stayed silent looking at my knees. "Bella" he said again.

"What Edward?" I snapped.

"I want to explain"

"Fine" I said and sat back preparing for his apology.


	14. Explanations

_**Explanation**_

**Bella POV**

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before he began speaking.

"Bella, I knew it was wrong for me not to tell you. But I wanted you to figure out who I was first. I wanted-needed to see if you were the same Bella I met all those years ago. If you remembered me. You were my best friend Bella, and if you were the same I needed you to prove it. To show me that you are my Bella" he whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I didn't know how to reply. Suddenly his cold hand was on my cheek wiping away one of the tears. Another fell onto my lap and I turned to get out the car.

"Bella" he breathed, and sighed in defeat.

I opened the door, but before I closed it I turned to face him.

"Best friends forever" I choked between tears, slammed the door and ran towards the cinema again. I saw the others standing near the pick and mix stall. I paid for my ticket and went to them, wiping my face in the process.

"Emmet, you cannot spend $25 on pick and mix" shouted Rosalie.

"Rosie baby, I need all of these. I can't just have one of each" he whined.

"Fine" she snapped and showed the bags in his hands. "Bella!" she cried and ran over to me. "What happened?" she asked.

I explained whilst we were walking to the screening room. Alice was told whilst we were sitting down, and before I knew it the whole family knew about my sad excuse of a life-including Jacob. He moved to sit next to me, which took me by surprise.

"I will make you forget about your old best friend" he whispered seductively in my ear. "I will be your new, better best friend" I moved away a bit, and luck was on my side as the film started at that moment. Like usual there was a late-comer who came and sat next to Emmet. I thought that was weird, seen as there were plenty of seats away from him. Then it hit me. Edward had come in and sat with his brothers. I sighed and told Alice I was going to the loo. I planned to make a run for it, and try to forget my old best friend.

I walked down the stairs fighting back the tears as I left my old life behind. The door closed behind me and I was starting to walk towards the parking lot. I would catch a taxi and explain to my sisters what I was planning on doing. Someone caught my arm. I turned expecting to Edward standing there but instead it was Jacob. Before I could stop him, his lips were on mine and he was too strong for me to push him away. When I tried to push him away his grip just got harder. Finally after what seemed an eternity he pulled away and slipped his number into my hand. Then he went back to watch the movie. I was shell shocked and frozen where I stood. I turned around slowly to see Edward. His expression was pained and hurt. I wanted and need to explain to him. But hadn't I just decided to forget him? But he had always been there for me, maybe our bond was too strong to forget?


	15. Just like old times

_**Just like old time...only better**_

He walked slowly towards me and I was desperately trying to think of something to say to him. Before I had fully made up my mind he was stood right infront of me. I stopped breathing, over taken by his beauty.

"Breathe Bella" whispered Edward's velvet voice.

"Edward I..." I was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"I saw everything Bella, he kissed you" he said with his hand still over my mouth. "Jacob tends to do that to girls" he said with a slight chuckle.

I pulled his hand off of my mouth. "I can't believe that I have met you again Edward. I thought that was goodbye, but look!" I almost shouted. "I can't be angry with my best friend for long can I?" I giggled.

"Yeah, just best friends like last time" he said sadly, lowering his head.

I brought his face to be in line with mine. I leaned towards him and my lips were on his. He pulled away far too soon and he gazed into my eyes. I was lost in the pools of green. When we were little I had never noticed how beautiful he really was.

"This is just like old times" he whispered.

"Only better" I said and pulled his lips to mine again. We were pulled apart by someone coughing rather loudly.

It was the rest of the group.

"That film was rubbish" moaned Emmet.

"So we came to find you two" giggled Rosalie.

"Awwwwwww" was all Alice said as she cuddled Jasper.

Jacob was glaring at me and Edward. He stormed off and we didn't bother going after him. We all wandered back to the parking lot. Everyone was walking hand in hand. Three couples.

When we reached the parking lot we spotted Jacob making out with some random blonde bimbo against Emmet's jeep.

"DUDE STOP INSULTING MY JEEP!" screamed Emmet.

He grabbed Jacob and threw him on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh when this happened, and so did everyone. We climbed into the jeep and we headed back to their house. This time I would be introduced to Esme and Carslie as Edward's girlfriend.

We pulled up infront of their house and Edward helped me out of the car. There were little butterflies in my stomach, I wondered why. The door opened before we had all reached the door.

"EDWARD GOT HIS FIRST GIRLFRIEND" shouted Esme "CARSLIE GET THE CAMERA" she said excitedly and hugged me. I blushed a deep crimson, and Edward was chuckling. Esme shoved us together and grabbed the camera. She took lots of photos before deciding she was going to ring her friends and tell them the good news.

"She was like this when them two got their first girlfriends" explained Edward and pointed at Emmet and Jasper.

"I am your first girlfriend?" I asked as he led me to the back garden where the rest of the group were.

He blushed slightly "Yeah, I never forgot you Bella. I never stopped loving you either. I cried every night until I was ten!" he confessed.

I giggled and we sat down bench. I sat on Edward's lap.

Everyone was watching the sunset. I turned to face Edward and once again lost in his eyes. Our lips met. He pulled away too early like usual and I pouted. He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was with Edward in my happy place, and I would never again have to leave it.


	16. Ten years later

_**Ten years later...**_

The doorbell rang and I ran to answer the door.

"BELLIE-BOO" shouted Emmet as he charged through the door. Rosalie was in tow with Grace and Benjamin in her arms. They had got married 6 years ago, and had the twins a few months afterwards. The twins were now four, and Rosalie spoiled them both. Grace had a walk in wardrobe and quite a number of designer bags. Benjamin, or Ben as we called him, didn't care much for fashion. He had a games room with all the latest technology. They both took after their parents.

They sat down on the couch with me, Grace on Rosalie's knee and Ben on Emmet's knee. Edward came down the stairs with Renesmme in his arms.

"Nessie!" shouted the twins in unison. Renesmme was only two, but the twins adored her. She had a light pink dress on with a white cardigan. She had her new Cinderella shoes on. Ever since Edward had bought her them yesterday she wouldn't take them off. He spoiled her rotten. He sat down next to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Renesmme wormed her way in-between us and smiled contently. Me and Edward had got married 5 years ago.

The doorbell rang again. I answered it to be met by a group of screaming children.

"Bella!" screamed Alice and hugged me. Jasper smiled at me and followed the screaming children into the living room. Alice and Jasper had got married 9 years ago and had 6 children. Madison was the eldest, then there were the triplets Daniel, Mia and Joseph, Logan and finally Faith. Alice was also pregnant –again. This time it was twins, two girls! They had already picked out the names, Megan and Zoey. I was the only one who knew apart from Jasper, so tonight they were planning on announcing the big news.

Everyone had managed to squeeze on the couch and we were all waiting for the pizzas to be delivered. The doorbell rang and Edward answered it. He paid and came back into the room with 6 pizzas boxes. Everyone instantly started to eat as soon as the pizzas were on the floor.

Half an hour later all the pizza was gone and we were all watching Cinderella. Renesmme had picked it! Alice came and whispered in my ear that she was going to tell everyone now, so I paused the film. All the children instantly started whining and asking why I had done that. I shushed them and pointed at Alice and Jasper. Everyone was silent.

"Well we have some good news everyone" said Jasper whilst looking lovingly at Alice.

"We're having twins!" finished Alice. Emmet burst out laughing, and Rosalie smacked him over the head.

"Why were you laughing?" asked Edward.

"They really need to stop don't they" he said still laughing "how many children do you want?"

Alice scowled at him. "I want a big family"

"Jasper always only wanted one" laughed Emmet.

Jasper scowled with Alice this time "Whatever makes Alice happy, makes me happy" he said.

Me and Rosalie awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwed.

The night continued with congratulations to Alice and Jasper, and many Disney films. All the children ended up asleep on the couches, whilst we all talked about old times. Remembering how we all met, and slowly fell in love. I was still in my happy place with Edward, and I would never have to leave it.


End file.
